


Magical Mystery Tour

by GoosewithaNuke, Holtzmann_lover



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Yesterday (2019)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: A fourteen year old Jillian Holtzmann sneaks of at a concert to meet her favourite singer, Avery Mercer.A crossover between goosewithanuke's "Our Little Family" and Holtzmann_lover's "Can't Buy Me Love"
Relationships: Debra Hammer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Magical Mystery Tour

**Author's Note:**

> We decided to create a crossover between our two stories, mostly for fun. 
> 
> [Can't Buy Me Love](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468823)
> 
> [Our Little Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845471/chapters/31843557)

Jillian bounced happily in her seat. She’d been nagging Rebecca for tickets to the Avery Mercer concert ever since she’d heard that she was coming to Boston. Rebecca had been hesitant, she didn’t want Jillian to be exposed to the loud music (there was plenty of time for her to lose her hearing in a lab related accident later). But eventually she’d relented, the dates worked well with Jillian’s 14th birthday so she bought Jillian two tickets (one for Jillian and one for Rebecca to supervise her). The opening act had just finished and the lights went down. Avery was about to come on stage. 

The lights came back on with a flare of energy. Avery stood in the centre of the stage. She sang a few songs and did a couple of costume changes throughout the concert. Debra waited backstage, watching the concert on a TV. It was her job to make sure the concert went smoothly and no one stepped out of line. 

The concert finished. Jillian was on her feet already, most of the people in the auditorium had stood up near the beginning of the concert and were dancing. Rebecca had remained seated throughout. Rebecca handed Jillian her coat; she’d ended up holding it after Jillian had tossed it on the floor (Rebecca didn’t trust the venue floor not to be covered in sticky soda and other stains waiting to happen). Jillian shrugged it on while still bouncing and excitedly chatting to Rebecca. Rebecca didn’t even pretend to hear what Jillian was saying over the rest of the noise in the auditorium. She started to gently push Jillian in the direction of the door. Rebecca was more than done with the crowd and the noise and was ready to head back home. 

It wasn’t until Rebecca finally made it into the foyer of the venue that she realised Jillian was no longer with her. 

***

The meet and greet after the concert went well. Avery loved meeting her fans and the fans loved meeting her.

“We need to get going,” Debra said, snapping her fingers. “You have a concert tomorrow night in New York and we still need to check into the hotel tonight. Do  _ not _ make us late.”

Avery nodded, “I’m ready, I just need to grab my stuff.”

“Make it quick,” Debra told her but she realized that Avery was staring at something behind her. “What are you looking at? Come on, Avery. I said we need to go.”

When Avery was still staring behind Debra, Debra turned her head to look. There was a small teenager standing outside the room they were in.

“Hi,” said Jillian nervously. She’d been confident as she’d snuck away from Rebecca and blended in with the VIP crowd to get backstage. But now that she was actually talking to Avery, she suddenly felt very shy. 

“Who let you back here?” Debra asked. She needed this girl out as they needed to travel to the next city. The tour buses were on a schedule.

Avery stayed quiet, trying to figure out what to do. No one had ever snuck backstage before.

Jillian felt like she might cry. The lady had snapped at her and now Avery was probably going to think she was a baby. She just wanted to tell her how much she meant to her and how much she enjoyed the music. Jillian looked at the floor, “I let me back here,” she answered Debra, “I didn’t mean to make anybody mad...I just wanted to meet Avery.” 

“You have to pay to come back here,” Debra told her. “Do you have one hundred dollars?”

“No,” said Jillian quietly, “I’m just a kid. My mom got me the tickets for my birthday.” 

Debra wasn’t pleased that Jillian didn’t have money.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Avery said. “I’ll sign something for you.”

Jillian looked up at her with a little smile. 

Debra glared at Avery. They were on a tight schedule that they needed to follow.

“Thank you,” said Jillian, a full smile on her face now. She took a step closer, feeling her confidence coming back. She pulled the program that Rebecca had bought for her out of her coat pocket. The corners were a little dog eared already from being shoved in the pocket, but that was okay. She handed it over to Avery. 

“What’s your name?” Avery asked the young girl.

“Jillian Marie Holtzmann,” said Jillian proudly.

Avery wrote Jillian’s name on the program before autographing it below. Debra crossed her arms and waited impatiently for their conversation to be over.   
  


“Thank you,” said Jillian politely as she took back the program. She smoothed it out a little bit and decided not to shove it back in her pocket. It was priceless to her now. “It really means a lot to me. I love your music,” smiled Jillian. 

“Everyone loves Avery’s music,” Debra said. “That’s why they paid a hundred dollars to come back here.”

“My mom barely wanted to buy me tickets, so she wasn’t gonna pay an extra hundred dollars on top of that,” sassed Jillian, “besides, clearly it doesn’t cost that much because I’ve just done it for free.” 

“Jillian!” 

Jillian immediately shrunk down. 

“Do not talk to adults like that,” snapped Rebecca. She stormed over to her, “and never sneak away from me again. Especially not in a crowded place like this. Anything could have happened to you.” 

“I met Avery Mercer,” said Jillian. 

“The lady from the show?” Rebecca asked. 

Jillian bit her tongue, knowing she’d get in even more trouble if she sassed her mom. She just nodded instead. 

“I’m so sorry if she bothered you,” Rebecca apologised to Debra, unsure if this woman was Avery or not, since she hadn’t really paid attention during the concert and didn’t know what she looked like. 

“Do you have two hundred dollars?” Debra asked, “You guys are back here without passes.”

“Debra, it’s fine,” Avery said, trying to calm down the situation.

“If you want to make more money, perhaps you’d be better off paying for more security and then people wouldn’t sneak in so easily,” said Rebecca, there was no way she was paying more money, those tickets were not cheap. 

Jillian grinned a little, glad her mom was also sassing the blonde lady. 

Debra laughed in amusement, “I’ve been doing this for ten years and you’ve got the nerve to come back stage without a pass and tell me how to do my job?”

Rebecca gave a little shrug, “I’m just saying, I’ve snuck backstage at concerts in the past and this is the only one where I’ve walked right in and haven’t had to hide behind anything.” 

Jillian wondered if her mom was telling the truth or just not backing down. 

“Guys, it’s all good,” Avery said. “Ma’am, is there something I can help you with?”

Rebecca grunted but didn’t say anything. 

“Can we hang out with you for a bit?” Jillian asked, her face lit up hopefully. 

“Absolutely not,” Debra shook her head. “We should have left by now.”

“Well, we can drive you if you missed your bus,” Jillian offered. She didn’t realise that tour buses operated a little differently to her regular bus. 

“The tour bus waits for me,” Avery said kindly. She felt bad that Debra was being rude to her.

“Oh,” said Jillian, “that’s cool, I guess.” 

Rebecca placed a gentle hand on Jillian’s shoulder, “We should probably leave, Jillian,” she suggested, “I think we’ve been bothering these women for long enough.” 

Jillian wasn’t quite ready to go yet. 

Debra didn’t say anything but she did agree with Rebecca. They were annoying her at the very least. 

Jillian shuffled her feet a little, “Does Avery want to hang out maybe?” she asked, “I don’t know who this lady is,” she pointed at Debra, “but you shouldn’t let her boss you around. If you want to hang out with me, then that’s okay.”

“That is my boss,” Avery told her.

Avery looked back at Debra. Debra shrugged her shoulders.

“Thirty minutes and that’s it,” Debra agreed. “Any longer than thirty minutes and the bus will leave with or without the star.”

Jillian grinned at Avery, “Can you show me all the coolest stuff?! What about your songs? Where do you get inspiration from? Do you have any pets? My mom won’t let me get any, but I tried to get a dog once--”

“Slow down, Jillian,” said Rebecca. She turned to Avery, “Please don’t let her overwhelm you.” 

Rebecca pulled up a chair to make herself comfortable, not interested in following her excited teenager around. Besides, she had to think of a good punishment for Jillian once they got home. Even though it worked out well for her, Rebecca did not need Jillian thinking she could get away with sneaking off like that. 

“I’ll show you my dressing room,” Avery offered.

Jillian jumped excitedly, “Yes!”

She led the way to the dressing room, even though she didn't know where it was.

“Slow down, kiddo. I can’t keep up,” Avery laughed a little. She held out her hand for Jillian to hold so they could walk together. Eventually they made it to Avery’s dressing room. Clothes were hanging on racks and different boots and shoes lined the wall.

“It’ll all be out in a few minutes. Everything needs to go back on the bus,” Avery told Jillian.

“This is so cool!” Jillian’s jaw dropped in an almost cartoon-like fashion.

She started poking around the room, admiring the costumes that she’d just seen on stage. 

“It is pretty cool,” Avery agreed. She sat down on the couch in the room. She was exhausted from the long day she had and she knew tomorrow would be just as long.

“You don’t seem like a normal singer,” said Jillian. “I thought that you all partied every night and went into hotel rooms with complete strangers, but we were just, like, talking with your boss,” she paused. “I’m glad you’re not like that though, you seem nice.” 

“Debra?” Avery asked, “She’s a hard worker. She does everything for me. She schedules concerts, plans tours and meet and greets, handles the money, and puts out the albums I create.”

“I guess that is pretty cool,” shrugged Jillian, “I bet my mum would get along with her if she weren’t so stubborn all the time. They sound the same. I’ve never met anyone who works harder than my mom.” 

“She has to,” Avery tells her. She felt a little weird talking about Debra. “I’m not her only client. She’s doing this for other people too.”

“Wow,” said Jillian, “what’s her job called again? I need to make sure I don’t accidentally grow up to be one. It sounds hard.” 

“She’s a music agent. She scouts out talented people. But she makes a ton of money from it,” Avery told her.

Jillian thought, “Well, money sounds good but I don't think I could work that hard...or be that strict. She’s kinda mean.” Jillian started snooping through Avery’s makeup, only really half listening to the answer. 

“She expects a lot from me, but without her, would you be able to come to this concert?” Avery asked, wanting her to see where she was going with the conversation.

“I don’t know,” said Jillian, “I guess not but I bet my mum isn’t going to buy me another ticket to your shows after meeting your boss,” Jillian paused, “Don’t get me wrong. I’ll still come, but I’ll have to get a job and buy my own ticket,” she grinned a little cheekily, “or sneak in.” 

Avery laughed a little to cover her confusion up. She wasn’t sure if she should be offended or not.

Jillian dropped a makeup brush and it clattered to the floor, leaving a small mess of powder. Jillian picked it up sheepishly, “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Avery nodded. She was amused by Jillian’s hyperness.

“I’m accident prone,” Jillian said, “My mom sometimes calls me a safety hazard.” She was trying to lighten the mood, she could tell that Avery didn’t seem comfortable with her picking on Debra. 

“Then maybe sit on the couch with me,” Avery offered and scooted over some so the teenager could sit.

Jillian was both excited and nervous at the offer. She thought it was so cool that this superstar was offering to let her sit beside her. But also, what if Jillian messed it up somehow? What if she smelled? Or what if she accidentally spat while she was talking? But Avery looked like the kind of person who wouldn’t be rude. So, Jillian tried to let the excitement dominate, and she bounced over and sat on the couch with Avery. 

Avery didn’t know what to do next, but she figured she should lead the conversation. Jillian was hyper and Avery got the feeling that she didn't quite realize that she was being a little bit rude to Debra. But before Avery could say anything, Jillian spoke up again.

“So does a music agent get to go to every concert?” Jillian asked, “because that seems kinda cool.” 

“They come to every concert,” Avery told her. “She’d probably come even if she wasn’t my agent.”

“Why, are you dating or something?” Jillian asked. 

“Yeah, or something,” Avery shrugged.

Jillian’s eyes widened, “Are you married?” she whispered. 

Avery laughed, “No. We’re just dating.”

Jillian just stared in awe at Avery for a while before breathing a “wow” almost under her breath. 

Avery felt like they needed to change the conversation. She barely knew Jillian and she was telling her private information. She remembered something Debra told her once. Always focus on the fan.

“So tell me about you,” Avery said, listening closely.

“Well,” Jillian thought for a moment, “I skipped two grades in school. My mom is a scientist, and I’m going to be one too. A nuclear engineer, actually,” she started. Jillian loved talking about herself, “I had an appendectomy a couple months ago, but I’m better now. And I really like music, I don’t think I want to be a singer like you, but maybe I’ll learn how to play the guitar or something. That would be cool, then I could play at your concerts if you haven’t retired by then,” she spoke quickly, stumbling over her words, “not that you’re old or anything, but, who knows how old I’ll be when I get good at guitar. Also, um,” she spoke a little softer, “I’m gay too and I think it’s really cool that you are and that you’re like, successful at what you do and stuff and you’re totally my idol now, I don’t know.” She trailed off. 

“Retired?” Avery repeated. “I’m twenty six. I don’t plan on leaving the business anytime soon.”

“Well, I’m fourteen and lazy, so I might not learn until I’m sixty,” said Jillian, “but I’m glad to hear you’re not quitting soon. Your music really means a lot to me.” 

“Hey, you know you can do anything, right? It doesn’t matter if you’re a girl or if you like girls too. Anyone can do anything if they put their mind to it and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Avery said. She wanted Jillian to hear how serious she was. She thought it was very important for young girls to hear inspiration like what she had said.

Jillian took a deep breath, she felt a little overwhelmed by Avery’s words. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. Of course, Rebecca made her feel like she could be anything. But she never said it. And it felt really nice to hear that someone else believed in her, a total stranger in fact, and not just her mom. Jillian didn’t get a lot of positive words from anyone else. She smiled at Avery, “Thank you,” she croaked out a little. “I think I’m going to be a nuclear engineer who listens to really good music.” 

“That sounds like a good life,” Avery nodded her approval. Jillian beamed with pride.

  
  


***

Rebecca was still sitting on the chair she had pulled up for herself. She had decided on Jillian’s punishment and then she didn’t have much else to think about. She adjusted her bolo tie a little and looked at Debra. 

Debra stared back at her. She had taken a seat across from her. Never in her career had she let two strangers backstage to hang out with her client. It was weird and the only reason why she was letting it happen was because she knew Avery would be grumpy about the situation if she hadn’t.

Rebecca cleared her throat to get Debra’s attention. She didn’t check if she had it before speaking, “I apologise for my daughter’s behaviour. She can be stubborn when she wants something.” 

Debra nodded, “So can I.”

“So can I,” Rebecca admitted. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

“We don’t have to talk to each other now? Do we?” Rebecca asked. 

“Well if you’re anything like your daughter then we’re just getting started,” Debra sighed. Her legs were crossed as well as her arms.

“She got her brains from me,” said Rebecca, “but everything else came from her birth mother. You don’t have to worry,” she said it so casually, like it was something Debra should have already known. 

“She’s adopted?” Debra asked. It was completely nosy but Debra couldn’t help herself.

“Yes,” said Rebecca simply. She never elaborated on anything. 

“I know someone who’s in the system,” Debra shrugged. “I do respect people who are willing to take on orphans.”

“Jillian,” Rebecca started, then she stopped and started again, “I wouldn’t let Jillian live anywhere but with me, I don’t think another family would understand her.” 

“I certainly don’t,” Debra said.

“You seem like you’re not interested in understanding too many people,” Rebecca pointed out. 

“I have my life together,” Debra said. “I work, make money, spend the money, work, make money, and spend the money. I don’t need anything else.”

Even Rebecca thought that sounded lonely, “Sounds lonely,” she said. 

“I have people who are around,” Debra shrugged. “What about you?”

Rebecca nodded, “I have Jillian.” 

“Does your child bring you joy?” Debra asked. “She can’t possibly understand what being an adult is like.”

“She doesn’t need to understand,” Rebecca said, “she’s still growing. And yes, she brings me a great deal of joy.” 

“Does she have a job? It’s best to get them started early,” Debra said.

“I’d rather she spend her time studying and learning about her interests,” said Rebecca, “she can get a job when she wants to.” 

Debra huffed in annoyance, “How will she make money? There’s no way I’d let my clients take a break.”

“I think you’re confusing having a child with having an employee,” said Rebecca, “Jillian’s only job right now is growing up. It’s my job to make sure she has everything she needs. And I feel sorry for any of your clients if you would work them to exhaustion as you seem to be saying you are.” 

“They bring me money. Money is the most important,” Debra spoke up, “Without money, where would any of us be?”

“I say this as a person who spent the majority of my late twenties unemployed and almost completely broke,” said Rebecca, “but you need to shut the hell up. I got through that time because I had a sister and a brother in law and a girlfriend who supported me emotionally and, yes, financially when I needed it. Who are you without money? Who do you have?” 

“The girl who is with your daughter brings me more joy than anyone else does. Not only does she bring me money, but she cares about me and loves me. So you can shut the hell up too,” Debra snapped.

Rebecca shut the hell up. She didn’t feel like continuing the conversation, and she didn’t want to ruin Jillian’s good time if she was still arguing when they came back. 

“I’m sorry,” said Rebecca, “I don’t know you, I shouldn’t judge. But please don’t talk about my daughter like she is anything other than a family member. Maybe you need money to be happy, but that’s not the case for everyone, and it’s certainly not the case for me.” 

Debra smiled in amusement, “Hey, we all have things that are important to us.”

“We do,” agreed Rebecca. 

Debra nodded her agreement as well. Rebecca nodded too. 

Rebecca checked her watch, “They should be back soon.” 

“I swear to God if that girl is late,” Debra muttered. “I will not be happy.”

As if on queue, a beaming Jillian began walking down the hall, holding Avery’s hand and looking on top of the world. She’d had the best night ever. She definitely needed to thank Rebecca profusely for this present. The pair reached the two seated women. Both stood up. 

Jillian grinned at Debra, “Thank you for letting me hang out with Avery for a bit.” 

Debra sighed and glanced at Rebecca before looking back at Jillian, “You’re welcome. You’re also lucky I didn’t charge you for a pass.”

“I appreciate it,” said Jillian politely, she went in to try and hug Debra. 

“Don’t touch the two hundred dollar blazer,” Debra scolded but she patted Jillian on the head a little awkwardly.

Jillian diverted her hug to Avery instead, “Thank you for being so cool.” 

Avery grinned and accepted the hug, “Anytime, kiddo.”

Jillian took her mom’s hand, “I think we should go before we get kicked out,” she whispered, “music agents have very important jobs and schedules and stuff.” 

Debra didn't let it show but she was very happy that Avery explained her job to Jillian. It was an important job and she was secretly happy that someone else understood it.

“Thank you for your time,” Rebecca said to the other two women. 

“Not a problem, ma’am,” Avery said and Debra nodded.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at  _ ma’am _ but said nothing. 

“Bye!” Jillian waved with the hand that wasn’t holding Rebecca’s. “Thanks for the awesome time!” 

Rebecca nodded her goodbye and the pair left the venue. Rebecca was relieved that their car was easy to spot, since everybody else had left already. 

“I’m serious when I say we need to go, Avery. Don’t let this happen again,” Debra scolded her. “I don’t write schedules for shits and grins.”

Avery nodded, “I’m not going to apologize for meeting Jillian but I understand.”

Debra nodded in satisfaction.

***

Rebecca needed to get coffee before she drove home, so they’d stopped briefly at a gas station. They pulled up beside a fancy looking bus at the traffic lights. Jillian looked inside to see if it was Avery’s bus. She was delighted when she caught Avery’s eye through the window. The pair waved at each other. The light turned green and Rebecca turned onto the road and drove away. Jillian wondered if she’d ever bump into Avery again, and if she’d remember who she was if she did. 

Debra would never remember Jillian’s name, but Avery would always remember her. Jillian reminded her a lot of her younger self. Passionate about her interests and always wanting to make new friends. They were similar in the fact that they both would never give up on their dreams and Avery knew she was a successful artist if she could at least change someone’s life a little for the better.

* * *

_ “Anyone can do anything if they put their mind to it and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” - _ Avery Mercer


End file.
